The invention relates to a decorative lighting system and in particular, to an apparatus for mounting removable low voltage incandescent lights with spring holding clamps randomly throughout a decorative lighting system, such as an artificial Christmas tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,108 discloses a decorative lighting system. This system has individual low voltage incandescent lights mountable upon removable limbs which are interconnected with stems or base supports. The stem or base support comprises a material of a low voltage high density conductive plastic, or a laminated metallic conductor. The branch is made of a material that acts as a low voltage conductor.
This system has several disadvantages including that the overall height of the system cannot be adjusted. Further, the system is simply constructed of a material that allows for the passage of a safe voltage of electricity and the ornaments are attached directly to this material without any insulation. Additionally, the transformer is not incorporated into the system. Finally, the placement of the ornaments is limited since they cannot be placed near artificial needles on the tree. The present application improves upon the disadvantages of this patent.